A classic love story
by aclassicwriter
Summary: The summer before college Edward intends to read books and if he gets the chance hang out with his best friend but when he meets Jasper everything changes and will it turn out to be a summer of love or one of heartbreak? AH,slash,lemons.
1. Chapter 1 Age of innocence

**Hi you'll this is my first attempt at slash so I am stumbling forward. And yes there will be lemons but not in this chapter I am building the story up to that and I hope that you will be a bit patient with me here. And let me just put in a small warning too, Paul will be in this chapter and he isn't a nice person. **

**Disclaimer: I don´t own, I just want to put things right. **

"_In reality they all lived in a kind of hieroglyphic world, where the real thing was never said or done or even thought.."(the Age of Innocence 1920)_

Chapter one" The Age of Innocence"

"Edward! Jacob is here" my mother's voice interrupts my fifth reread of Wuthering Heights.

I get up from my stretch out position on the bed and head downstairs. Jacob is waiting on the porch he´s wearing shorts and a white tee shirt his black hair combed a bit slicker than usual and a big smile plastered all over his face.

"Hey Jake what are you doing here?" I ask, not remembering us making any plans today.

"It´s the first day of summer break and I am saving you from sitting all day in your room reading some silly romance novel, we are heading down to the beach and scooping for girls in their bikinis."

Jake is jumping up and down from excitement while playfully punching me on the arm. I shake my head and punch him back.

"I do not read romance novels, and you should try reading a book once in while it might be useful to use that tinny brain of yours for once," I reply feeling myself blush for some bizarre reason.

Wuthering Heights is not a romance novel it´s a classic, not that Jake would understand. I have known Jake since we got into fight over a swing at the playground, I was six and he was four. We both wanted the swing and ended up in a toga war over the damn thing. After pulling on it for a while Jake let it go and shoved me down in the sand. We ended up wrestling and Jake had been surprisingly strong even thou he had been younger than me. We both finally gave up and Jake had asked me if I wanted to check out this really awesome climbing three he had seen and the swing had soon been forgotten. Since that day Jacob Black has been my best friend, even thou he sometimes annoys the shit out of me.

"Ha ha Cullen, get your trunks and a towel and slap some sunscreen on your pale face because we are heading down to La Push beach, I have talked to my cousin Paul and he will meet us over there with some of his friends, it will be great," Jacob is already heading into my house and up the stairs to my room.

I follow him, when Jake gets an idea in his head it is hard to stop him. I can't help but smile even thou I really don't feel overly eager to spend the day with Jake´s cousin, I have only met him once but he seemed like a prick to me. Jacob is half Native American and has tons of relatives over at the La Push reservation, he is down there allot in the summers but I rarely come with him. Actually we rarely hang out much in the summertime, he devotes that time to his other best friend or as I call her his secret crush. Not that it is that much of a secret as he goes on and on about it. Yes Jake spends his summers with police chiefs Swan´s daughter Bella. She lives with her mother in Arizona but spends her summers with her dad in Forks. So every summer Jake runs after Bella and gives in to her every fluke. The only one oblivious to his apparent infatuation with her is Bella herself, and how she can be so delusional is beyond me. That girl must be blind, deaf and stupid not to notice. Not that I know her very well but I secretly hold a bit of grudge against her for steeling Jake away every summer.

Jake is pulling out drawers and tosses my green trunks at me. I catch them and put on my shades and go into the bathroom to find a towel.

"So what brings me the honor of your company today? I would have thought that you would hang out over at Swan´s residence like some love sick puppy," I say while following Jake´s advice and put some sunscreen on my nose.

"I am not a lovesick puppy for your information, and if you must know Bella´s plane got delayed so she isn't coming until tomorrow," Jakes tries to hide his disappointment but it's no use, he is such a love sick puppy and he knows it.

"So Jake are you going to tell Bella how you feel this summer? This might me your last chance you know, Bella is going off to college in the fall and who knows she might not spend the summers in Forks anymore, not to mention the tons of college boys she will have to pick from," I say and plop down on the bed where Jake is sitting eyeing thru Wuthering Heights.

"Not a romance novel huh?" he raises his eyebrows at me trying to change the subject.

I grab the book from him and give him stern look. Jake sighs and says:

"Okay you are right, but what if she never sees me as more than a friend? What if I ruin everything with some silly declaration of love? O God Eddie you have to help me, you read all these romance novels, you have to know how to win a girl over," Jake pouts and looks at me as if I hold the answer to his problem.

Why in the world would Jake think that I hold the answers in this matter? He knows that I have never had a girlfriend of my own. What would I know about charming girls? Sure there have been some girls who have shown interest in me but I have never shown any back. I wonder if Jake has ever wondered why. I know that I did for quite a while. That was until I realized that I wasn't interested in those girls simply because they were girls. Yes that's right I play for the other team or whatever term you like to use. I fall in love with boys, not that I have ever really been in love if you don´t count that pathetic crush on Mike Newton, and I don´t. That was just too pathetic to be filed in the in love section. But even thou I haven't really been in love I am one hundredth percent sure that guys not girls does it for me. Let´s just say that Jessica Stanley shoving her tits in my face at the graduation party did nothing for me but when Tyler Crowley bent over to get something on the floor I had to adjust myself a couple of times because something was straining against the fabric of my jeans. I know that I should tell someone, come out or whatever but I am just too fucking chicken to do it. I am waiting until I start college in the fall. Then I will go off the Seattle and it will be a fresh start. I won't know anyone and they won't know me so I can start with an open deck so to say. And with some distance between me and my parents I just might grow the balls to tell them. Deep down I know that they will be okay with it, they are very liberal and yes they might be shocked but they will come around. Telling Jake is a complete different thing I have no idea how he will take it. I am afraid that he will feel betrayed like I have lied to him all along or something. And I am afraid that he will think that I am attracted to him, which is not the case, not that Jake isn't attractive because he really is. Jake isn't just attractive he is hot as hell with his muscular body, beautiful smile and dark features but I just don´t have a thing for him, he is like a brother to me. He is my best friend and I am scared to death that he won't accept me being gay. So I haven't told him or anyone else and now I am sitting here with Jake expecting me to help out in the ever ongoing drama that is him and Bella.

"Jake man I don´t know but like girls seem to want what they can´t have, you are always so fucking available to Bella. Maybe if you like ignored her a bit, you know seemed a bit mysterious and shit. Say stuff like you that wanna hang out with her but it would be best if you didn't. And then go off not telling were you were or make up some totally ridiculous excuse like that family issues had come up," I say realizing that I might actually have a point here. Jake is always so fucking nice and lovely to Bella and what has it gotten him? Not a fucking thing if you ask me.

"I don´t know Eddie why would anyone want someone who acts like a total asshole? If you like somebody you will do nice stuff for them and make them feel great right?" Jacob looks at me innocently.

"Yes duh! But girls like think differently or something they like someone a bit mysterious and maybe Bella will finally see how fucking good you have been to her if you stop being that for a while and let her chase after you for a change, and quite frankly if she doesn't like screw her, I mean don't screw her, or she isn't worth to be screwed," I shut my rabble up because Jacob is hitting me with a pillow over the head.

" Okay I get it Edward let´s hit the beach before we give Paul a chance to stab at us for being late and make innuendos about what we have been up to," Jake says and gets off my bed.

Did I mention that Paul is a total douche?

***E***

The beach isn't exactly crowded but there are small gatherings of people scatted over the area, some has even dared to get into the water. I hope to avoid that myself it's a fairly warm day but I bet that the water is freezing. Jacob is beside me scanning the area after Paul, I secretly hope that he won't find him but of course he does. He waves his arm and drags me with him over to Paul and two other boys. Paul gets up and gives Jake a slap on the shoulder.

"What took you so fucking long? Had to put your makeup on?" Paul speaks in an annoyingly loud voice.

"Yes I had to make myself pretty for you Paul," Jake answers and slaps Paul back.

"Well Paul you already know but this is Embry and Quill, "Jake makes a gesture at the two boys who gets up from their towels to introduce themselves" and guys this is my friend Edward"

We shake hands and I study Paul's two friends. One of them has long black hair hanging down his back the other one has short spiky hair; they both have nice smiles and tanned bodies. I am going to look paler than snow in this crowd. All of a sudden I feel very self-conscious, all of the boys have fairly muscular bodies and I can´t help but to wish that I would have taken Jake up on his offer to work out together more often.

"Nice to meet you Edward, it´s nice to put a face to the name, Jake is always talking about his best friend in Forks," Quill says and gives me smile that makes my heart beat a little faster. At least Paul's friends seem allot nicer than him.

Jake and I spread out our towels and sits down. Jacob pulls his tee shirt off and lays down basking in the sun.

"Fuck Jake, have you put on even more muscles since last I saw you? Are you on fucking steroids or something?" Paul asks in a volume that I am sure reached even the people situated at the other end of the beach.

"No I just work out allot that's all, you should try it" Jake answers not even bothering to look up at Paul.

"If somebody works out as much as you it's because he has some major frustration issues, and besides I like to work out one muscle in particular and it is not my bicep if you know what I mean," a wicked grin plays on Paul´s lips and he wiggles his eyebrows at me for some bizarre reason. I just stair down in my lap pretending I didn't notice.

"You are disgusting Paul, lets hit the water instead of sitting here listening to your wack off stories," Embry says and gets up.

Paul stands up too and starts to sprint down the beach.

"The last one in the water is a fag," he yells as he crashes into the waves.

Jacob yawns and stands up.

"Are you coming Edward?" he says and tilts his head to the water front.

I pull my tee shirt off and silently wonder if Jacob was so fast to get up because of what Paul yelled.

"Ye okay," I say and follow Jacob who has stated to jog down to the water. I walk slowly dreading to get into the cold ocean. The sand tickles my feet as I walk and the sun is in my eyes. O why didn't I just stay at home reading a book instead? Jake is already in the water wrestling Paul who tries to splash water at Embry.

"Wait up," a voice from behind calls and I stop and Quill walks up beside me.

"Fuck the water is probably freezing," Quill says and laughs.

"Yes I bet it is, but Paul seems to enjoy himself," I say and point at the water line where Paul now is chasing after a two girls who shrieks as he splashes water at them.

"Paul´s an asshole," Quill says and shakes his head.

"Why are you friends with him then?" I ask.

"He is like brother to me, we have grown up together and shit, but someday I swear I am going to punch that mother fucker in the face," Quill says and smiles making me wonder if he is serious or not.

We reach the water front and I put my feet in, o God it´s cold. It's like a million needles hitting the souls of your feet. Both I and Quill stands like that for a while no one of us moving.

"After you," Quill says makes a gesture with his arm and winks at me.

Nobody has ever winked at me before. All of a sudden I am feeling very eager to get into the water. I start to plunge in and end up basically throwing myself into the water causing it to splash everywhere. It's so cold I am afraid I might get a cramp or something. But I feel relived at the same time because the chilly water helps me out with the growing problem in my trunks, and all because of a fucking wink. I get a fucking boner because a guy winks at me, gees I feel like I am participating in an afterschool special or something. I am almost expecting to hear a voiceover coming in explaining that getting an erection is perfectly normal and can happen when you least expect it. Yes if you are thirteen and on a school trip or something not eighteen and supposedly over that face of your life.

***E***

"You have to come with me otherwise I won't be able to keep my cool and this brilliant plan of yours will be over before it even started," Jacobs voice is pleading on the other end of the line.

I rub my forehead and try to think of an excuse but can't come up with one. Going over to Bella´s isn't exactly what I had planned for the day. I was hoping on spending this second day of summer break with my books, considering that I had no time to do so yesterday. After my dip in the freezing ocean the rest of the day had gone off without any major events. We had sunbathed and Jacob and the others had talked about childhood memories. I had remained silent for the most part. After a couple of hours Jake´s stomach had started to make funny noises and we decided to head back to Forks to catch something to eat. We had said goodbye to the boys and Quill had gone on about how nice it had been to meet me about three times until Paul had said that maybe we should exchange phone numbers if we had had such a nice time, emphasizing the word nice. I had of course blushed like a fucking girl and even Jacob seemed a bit uneasy. I had contemplated to myself that this would be a good time for Quill to throw that punch at Paul´s face, but he did of course not do that. Thank God he didn't, that would have made the situation even more awkward. When Jake and I had gotten back to Forks we had had lunch together and then Jake had headed home and I had locked myself in my room and relieved myself from some of the day's tension. Okay I jacked-off to the images of a fucking wink that's how pathetic I am. This might be even worse than the Mike Newton crush, nah but it sure takes second place.

"Fine Jake, but I can´t spend the entire day with the two of you okay? I have other obligations," I say and feel content with making it clear that I can't act like some kind of chaperon to Jacob and Bella all day.

"Yes okay, I will pick you up in ten minutes and we will go over to Bella´s," Jake hangs up and I go downstairs to wait for him.

***E***

Bella´s house is a white two stories building with a small yard. Jake turns the engine off and gets out of the car, I follow him and we stand beside each other as he rings the doorbell. I watch Jacob from the corner of my eye, he is trying to play it cool but I see that he is filled with excitement. The door swings open after a couple of seconds and we are faced with a brown-haired girl with an even fairer complexion than me. Her face breaks into a smile and she throws her arms around Jake who swings her around.

"Where have you been Luca?" Jakes says before putting Bella back on the ground.

"In Arizona duh!" Bella answers before running her hand thru her hair and laughs.

"Hi Bella," I say wondering if she even has noticed that I am there.

"Hi hum Edward right?"

"Yes that's right," I say trying to keep my tone light. I have meet Bella several of times she should at least remember my name.

"Yes Edward wanted to come with me to meet you," Jacob says.

Yes and it never rains in Forks. I smile trying not to burst out laughing at Jakes ridiculous statement. Bella just gives me a weird look and gesture to us to follow her in to the house. The hallway is cramped and I feel a bit ridiculous standing there with Jake and Bella who immediately starts an animated conversation about what they have been up to since the last time they spoke. Bella keeps laughing and Jake doesn't seem to be able to stop smiling. He has obviously totally forgotten about that plan to play it a bit cool. And I am by all means the third wheel in this group. I move uneasy from one foot to another.

"O I am totally rude, there is someone I want you to meet Jake, yes and you too Edward of course," Bella says not sounding too convincing about the last part.

Bella starts so move towards the living room and Jake and I follow her. I take in my surroundings, the small room is clearly manly a big TV in the center and a brown couch and a chair. I look around the room one more time and my heart nearly stops, there by the windows stands the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Rays if light plays in his blond curly hair making it look like a Gloria, his blue eyes meet mine and his perfect lips form a playful smile. He´s wearing a blue tee shirt, black knee length shorts and Nike sneakers a black tattoo peeks out on his left well defined bicep. He moves toward us and I hear myself swallow really loud. God it must have sounded like I just swallowed down an entire apple.

"This is Jasper my half-brother, he is going to spend the summer here in Forks because he is transferring to Seattle in the fall and is staying with me and Charlie while he´s looking for a place to live over there," Bella says as the Greek god, I mean Jasper, comes closer.

He reaches out his hand to me.

"Jasper Whitlock," his voice has a southern drawl to it and as I reach out to take his hand a thousand butterflies releases in my stomach and I swear sparks fucking fly around the room. O God I´m fucked, actually I´m not but I very much would like to be.

**So what about that folks? Tell me what you think! All the chapters will be named after classic books because Edward does love the classics, the next chapter will be called "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" who do you think we will meet there? Hope to hear from you and until next time dream of Edward and Jasper I know I will. Merry Christmas by the way! **


	2. 2 Alice's Adventures in Wonderland

**Hello! Here I am again Thank you PrettyTwi17,metle, mistyhaze420 and TearfullPixie who encouraged me to continue. A small warning Alice is in this chapter and she is…who am I kidding? She is lovely I totally adore her. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, I just love to see Jasper drink lemonade and I had to make that happen. **

"_It would be so nice if something made sense for a change."_ _Alice (Alice´s Adventures in Wonderland) _

Chapter two "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland"

"How's your parents?" Bella asks.

"Same as always, dad has gotten used to the desk job even if he still complains about it sometimes and mom is still getting used to Rebecca and Rachel being in college. She is a bit upset though because they are off traveling this summer so she has no one to go shopping with. She was all excited that you are here I bet she will call you up and practically force you to go to town with her, you know my mum," Jacobs says and wiggles his eyebrows at Bella.

Bella gives him a mortified look back. Obviously she's not into shopping, but I guess that she really does know Jacob´s mum that woman doesn't know the meaning of the word no. I love Jacob´s mum though you can definitely see where Jake gets his carefree manners from, that woman is a ball of energy.

We are in Bella´s garden, the sun is hiding behind a cloud but the temperature is nice. I´m sipping on a glass of lemonade the sweet taste rolls over my tongue. I keep changing positions in the garden chair; I cross my legs and immediately uncross them, only girls sit with their legs crossed. I wipe my mouth and put the glass down. My breath comes out in small puffs. I feel like I have just run a marathon even thou all I have done is sit in a chair and sip on some liquid sugar. My heart beats franticly in my chest, I feel worried that someone will hear. I glance to my right immediately regretting it, I don't have to look in that direction to know he´s there I can feel him like an electric current making the hair on my arms stand out. He´s leaning back in the chair holding the glass to his lips letting the fluid into his mouth. When he swallows his Adams apple moves and I can't take my eyes off it. His hand grips the glass a small drop of lemonade travels down his index finger.

I´m hard, the wink yesterday and now this, what is wrong with me? The straining against my jeans is getting worse and unlike yesterday there is nowhere to cool off, it's not like Bella has a pool. Just when I think it can't get any worse he looks up and smiles at me while licking some lemonade off his lips.

"So Jasper why are you transferring to Seattle?" Jacob asks and Jasper thankfully turns his attention away from me.

"Well I kind of wanted a change of scenery that's all," Jasper answers.

"So got bored with Texas huh?" Jacob continues.

"Well I wouldn't say that but sometimes the southern mentality can get a bit old."

"And now we can finally spend some time together, I mean considering Jasper lived with his dad in Texas and me with mum in Arizona we hardly ever meet, I mean when Jasper spent his summers with mum I spent mine with my dad here in Forks," Bella says and smiles at Jasper.

"Yes it is nice to finally get to know you Bella and your friends too of course," Jasper says and looks at me and Jacob.

I feel a blush arise in my face. I hope that the others don´t notice but Jacob does give me an odd look. I lean forward in the chair pretending to wipe away something from my shoes. Maybe I should just excuse myself and leave before this gets any worse. But then again I don´t feel too eager to stand up, why did I put on a pair of tight jeans? No I really don´t feel eager to stand up. I pick up the glass and start to drink only to occupy myself with something. I can feel Jasper´s eyes on me again. Bella and Jacob are discussing some movie but I don´t pay attention. I drag my hand thru my hair, I see Japer shift in his chair. A small wind sweeps in lifting the tablecloth up, sweeping thru Jaspers hair brushing it off his face. O God I wish it was me doing that. No Edward not the time for fantasies I tell myself, but my overactive imagination doesn't listen. It produces images of me leaning forward and running my hands thru those glowing locks. How Jasper leans onto my touch. I draw closer, close enough to feel his breath on my face. His lips are pink, wet from the lemonade he just drank. I run my tongue over them they taste sweet. His hands come up drawing me closer pressing his lips hard against mine. I tilt my head to the side deepening the kiss. My hands are out of his hair running down his chest. His tongue is in my mouth, I straddle him in the chair his hands are running down my back and in under my tee shirt…

"Edward, earth to Edward!" Jacob´s voice is filled with laughter as he waves his hands in front of my face.

I feel myself turn bright red. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Where the hell did you go man? I was just telling Bella how you promised to let mum read your fortune in tealeaf's the next time you come over," Jacob is giving me a wicked grin.

"Yes I guess I did," I say trying to will my throbbing erection down with pure willpower.

"I thought your mum didn't do that anymore, you know after..," Bella trails off.

"Well she has kind of gotten to terms with that now; she says the decisions were made in the last minute so she couldn't see it coming. Not that I believe any of that nonsense anyway," Jacob says and rolls his eyes.

"O can´t we go over there now? I would love to see Edward getting is fortune told," Bella says and laughs.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair.

"I don't think so," I say trying to appear cool.

"No lets, mum would love to see you Bella and you did promise her after all Edward," Jacob says.

***E***

Her embrace is warm and her pointy hair tickles my chin. She holds me like it wasn't just a couple of days since I last saw her.

"It is so nice to see you Edward," she says and lets me go and turn her attention to Bella.

"Bella come here," she says and wraps her tiny arms around Bella.

Jacobs groans as his mum starts to say how much her baby boy has missed his sweet Bella but Bella just laughs.

"Mum this is Jasper, Bella's half-brother," Jacob says.

Jasper reaches his hand out and it is like she notice him fist now after having spent all her attention on Bella and I. Her eyes brighten and a smile spreads across her face she nods a bit to herself before she reaches out and takes his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Jasper, the wind was blowing from the east today so I knew that change was coming I had no idea it would come so soon," she says and winks her eye at Jasper.

"Mum stop that, you are freaking my fiends out," Jacob says and heads into the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Stop that baby boy" she says and Jacob steps away from the fridge but not before grapping a snack," now sit down at the table and let me make some tea, Edward you did promise me something didn't you?" Jacob´s mum looks at me with an amused smile.

"Well I don't know Mrs. Black, maybe some other time," I try knowing that bargain with Jacobs mum is no use but maybe she will let me off the hook considering there is an audience.

"Stop the Mrs. Black thing Edward, just call me Alice that's my name you know. Mrs. Black makes me feel old and think of my mother in law. Bless her soul but she never thought I was good enough for her precious Billy," she says and snickers at Jacobs who is shaking his head " It was true she always wanted him to marry a nice Native girl, but let me tell you when I laid eyes on that man the was no turning back I just had to have him," Alice gets something dreamy in her eyes as she talks about her husband," And no Edward I will read you fortune today the elements are in balance this is a perfect time."

I sigh and admit defeat. Alice puts out cups and takes out some cookies while basically dancing around the kitchen. She may be well over forty but she moves like a twelve year old girl, well a twelve year old girl on speed. She places herself in front of me and pours the tea.

" Now drink up."

I am not partiality found of tea but do as she says.

She takes the cup from me and gaze into it for some time.

"Give me your hands Edward we need to have a connection," she says and places her small delicate hands out for me to take.

I take them trying to keep calm. I don't really believe in this kind of thing but there is something about Alice. She sees things I don´t know if it is because she is perceptive or if there is something else.

"Relax Edward, I see good things ahead, if you relax I might be able to see clearer."

"Okay, what do you see?"

"Hum things are going to change and change is hard but it will bring good things. The images keep flickering that's because the decisions haven't been made yet. I see you in a city, maybe it´s Seattle I don´t know. It's raining you are standing outside you are waiting for someone. You are anxious you don´t know if this person is coming, your hand taps against you thigh you check your watch. Footsteps come closer, the image isn't clear. Someone takes your hand it´s cold. The rain pours down it´s night you shiver. You say something, I don´t know what," Alice becomes silent closes her eyes she frowns in concentration for what seems like forever finally a smile spreads over her face," You say I love you that's what you say," she opens her eyes and lets go of my hands.

I inhale sharply. There is a tension in the room. Whatever that was it was intense.

"That is all for today I think, but that was beautiful Edward," Alice says and takes a cookie.

"O come on mum you can't leave it there who was it? Like did you see to whom he said that?" Jacob says suddenly not questioning his mother's gift.

"No I couldn't see, sometimes it's more of a feeling," Alice answers while chewing on the cookie.

"That was amazing, it was like the rest of us could feel that," Jasper says looking at Alice with his blue eyes.

Alice turns to Jasper studying him closely.

"Do you want me to read your future too? I have a feeling you are a strong broadcaster. Some are easy to read some not. Like my baby boy I can't see anything when it comes to him, but maybe that's for my own good a mother shouldn't know everything about her son," Alice says and sticks her tongue out in Jakes direction.

"Thank God for that," Jake says.

"Okay Alice do your magic," Jasper stretches his hands out to her.

She lays her hands in them. I watch them embracing her small fingers, they look strong I wonder what it would feel like if it was my hands not Alice´s he was holding.

"No I don´t think I need the tealeaves this time," she mumbles and closes her eyes.

"You feel things strongly both your own and others emotions. You feel you have to hold back, don´t do that. I see you in a room you are walking back and forth; you pick your phone up and put it back down. You sit down on the bed. The phone rings you pick it up, the person on the other side talks you say okay. You cancel the call and walk out of the room; you put your jacket on. You hesitate for a moment and walk over to the window, you walk over to a shelf and search for something. You find it, oh" Alice giggles and opens her eyes," it's an umbrella. You walk out of the door. Relax or I won't be able to see further. The scenery is changing maybe this is before maybe this is after," Alice closes her eyes again, they flicker under her eyelids.

All of a sudden she inhales sharply and let's goes of Jaspers hands, a small blush creep up her cheeks. She fans her face with her hands before she realizes that eight pair of eyes are glued on her.

"O hum, like some people are really strong broadcasters and that can be a bit much for a housewife from Forks," Alice says and puts her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"What did you see?" Bella asks her eyes wide.

"Nothing really it was more of a feeling kind of," Alice says and starts to clear the table.

I feel a bit dizzy, I don´t believe in this but Alice just makes it so believable. Did she really see me saying I love you to someone? And what the hell did she see in Jasper´s future that made her act like a nun at a strip club?

"That was interesting," Jasper says after everyone has sat silent for a while.

"I think we have to head home, I promised to cook something for dad and Jasper said he would help," Bella says and stands up.

"Yes I did, it was nice meeting you Mrs. Black, I mean Alice," Jasper walks over to Alice who is doing dishes.

She turns around and embraces him. Her hands are a bit wet and leave damp marks on his tee shirt. I watch them as in trance.

***E***

I lean back against my headboard. Classic music is playing downstairs, dad is home. I try to read but I realize that I have read the same page tree times. I sigh and put the book away. Today was crazy, first meeting Jasper and then the whole Alice reading my future thing. My phone buzzes; I pick it up opening the text.

_Waz up? U feel like camping? B wants to go tomorrow, said I would only come if U did/Jake_

_Camping? U me and B?/Ed_

_Yes and B`s bro, up on the mountain U know like we did last summer?/J_

My hands treble as I write the answer I must be crazy if I agree to go camping with Jake, Bella and Jasper. But then again maybe I am.

_Ok, should I bring my tent?/Ed_

_Yes B and Jasper got their own. U and I can take yours/J _

_Ok, see U tomorrow, what time?/Ed_

_Meet us at B´s at nine/J _

What am I doing? But then again I am sharing a tent with Jake which is perfectly safe. Not that I actually need to lay beside Jasper in a cramped space to get… hum.. hard. As much as one part of me wants to avoid Jasper to avoid further embarrassment there is this other part who really wants to spend time with him. This other part is kind of winning. He is probably not gay and I will probably make a total fool of myself but what the hell maybe it´s time I lived a little. And even if he by some miracle turned out to be gay he is most likely not interested in me anyway.

I lay down on my bed closing my eyes. My thoughts drift back to seeing Jasper for the first time standing by the window. I imagine walking over to him running my hand up his arm feeling the sensation of his warm skin. Kissing his neck inhaling his scent. I feel myself get hard and unzip my jeans and start stroking myself. My hand grips firmly around my length and I pretend that it is Jasper touching me. I flicker my thumb over my slit spreading the pre-cum while pictures of Jasper sticking his hand down my pants pressing me hard against a wall play in my mind. He says my name with that Sothern drawl he has before kissing me hard and pumping my dick firmly. I come hard; unfortunately I come hard in my own hand. O how I wish it was in Jasper´s.

***E***

I put the flashlight in my backpack and close it. I think I have everything. My nerves are on the outside today, I have already gotten into an argument with mum when she walked into my room asking if I wanted her to help me pack for the camping trip. I snapped and said that I wasn't a baby and that I could do my own packing. She made a sad face and walked out. My mother is the fucking queen of guilt trips. She hardly ever says anything back when I snap at her but she makes me feel like a total ass none the less. I throw a glance at the wardrobe considering changing my tee shirt again. But I have already changed three times this morning. Like he is going to notice my tee shirt or how a look at all. Why am I doing this? I drag my hand thru my hair regretting it immediately and run to the bathroom to check my hairdo. I start arranging the bronze mess on my head but it ends up looking even more disarray. I sigh and lean against the bathroom counter. Get a grip Edward Cullen I chant to myself.

"You better come down here now Edward or you won't have time to eat breakfast before you have to leave," mum calls from downstairs.

I make one last attempt at getting my hair in order before I head down to the kitchen.

Mum is making waffles. Her wavy hair is shiny her make up flawless. The poka dotted apron hangs without a smudge on it over her crease free dress and she is making fucking waffles with a pleasant smile on her lips. Sometimes I think mum is one of the Stepford wife's. Our house is spotless, tastefully furnished in cream colors, our garden well managed and mum gets up extra early just to make her lovely son waffles. Allow me to barf. And I am being unfair but I am just afraid that having a gay son won't fit into my parent's picture perfect life. Did a mention that my dad is a doctor and the kind of doctor that without a problem would fit at Seattle Grace Hospital if you know what I mean? My dad has girls at school whispering D.I.L.F about him when they think I can´t hear.

The waffles taste delicious I have to admit. Mum sits down at the table with me.

"So you guys are going camping, I hope that you are careful you know there have been sightings of bears in the area?" Mum looks worried she isn't a big fan of the outdoors.

"Yes mum," I say without looking up from my food.

"So Bella has a half-brother, is he your age? Are we going to get to meet him?" mum goes on.

I feel slightly uncomfortable talking to mum about Jasper.

"Well yes he is my age, he is one year older than me, and why would you need to meet him?" I ask giving mum a puzzled look.

"I just don´t like the idea that you are hanging out with someone who me and dad haven't meet, that's all."

"Seriously mum I am not five and besides we are hardly hanging out I mean I have meet the guy once and I am going camping with Jake, Bella and Jasper are kind of just tagging along," I say and feel myself blush. How fucking embarrassing mum asks a perfectly innocent question and I blush like she is talking about the importance of using condoms.

"I know I just worry about you," mum says and reaches out over the table stroking my cheek.

"Mum" I bush even harder.

I get up from the table and take my plate to the counter. I better get going or I am going to be late.

***E***

I park my car and get out. Jasper and Bella walks out of the house as I arrive. I try not to linger my gaze at Jasper too long. He is wearing khaki shorts and white wife beater, making his tattoo fully exposed as well as his well-defined arms. O shit he is not making this easy for me. I put my hands in the pockets of my shorts, my wide shorts. I can't hide a full boner in them but at least being slightly hard won't notice. I have the ability to plan ahead a bit at least.

"Hey man nice to see you," Jasper says and moves down the porch to meet me putting his hand on my shoulder.

Thank God for wide shorts!

**So tell me what you think! The next chapter will be called "The Call of the Wild" and will involve a camping trip of course. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen please tell me, I am eager to please. And what did you think of Alice? **


End file.
